Togrp Wiki
To Start Tower of God RP @Otaku Central! To make a character, go to the Character Template and then click Edit. Then go to "Source." Copy everything there and leave the page to go back to the home page. Then "Contribute" a "Blank Page." Paste inside the Source, and then fill in the necessary fields. After that, please add your character to the Character Database. Creature Database Currently active characters: Elise, Yami, Vale, Vera, Pure Color, Ewan Wangarden, Jin, Stan Lee, Mercurius Basic Character Creation Rules 1. We'd rather not have a team of all regulars or irregulars. Irregulars should find it extremely difficult to get into parties. Keep in mind that it is extremely difficult to pass a floor by yourself, especially the second. 2. You may only have one position: Fisherman, Spear Bearer, Scout, Light Bearer, or Wave Controller. We'll be limiting the number of each class so that people don't swarm Wave Controller or Fisherman. 3. You will begin on Floor 2 after you master your position, and your abilities should reflect that. 4. Your past can generally be whatever you want. What you did before entering the tower, your mindset, blah blah blah. xP 5. If we think of more, we'll make them. Oh, and the ever present, "Don't be over powered." >.> Plot The Tower has existed for as long as anyone can remember. It is a huge structure, each floor being the size of a continent. 101 Floors have been documented so far, but only 100 have been conquered. The remaining floor's secrets are held by the ruler of the tower: Zahard. Those who have reached the 100th floor are known as the Rankers: He is #1 among these elites. Out of the millions of Regulars who are chosen to climb the tower, 100000 become rankers. And among these are a even higher class: the 1000 High Rankers. Zahard rules with an iron fist; those who scale the tower and participate in its trials must be tested in a very specific way by his appointed test administrators. If you are one who threatens the stability of the tower, you will be eliminated by RED, the secret police. They are especially alert to those called "Irregulars:" those who have opened the door to the tower and started climbing without being chosen. And once you become a Ranker, you wield incredible power and influence. But there was a certain group that was dissatisfied with Zahard. Their original name was lost in the depths of history. But the single choice they made shook the foundation of the tower and threatened the world itself. It is for this reason that they are only known as END. They merely had 5 members; all High Rankers and each specializing in a different position. This legendary team challenged the order of Zahard himself, crushing all ordinary rankers and RED in their path. Eventually, they reached the 100th floor and challenged King Zahard, as well as the highest rankers at the time, to a deathmatch. It was merely by a stroke of fate that Zahard himself was not killed in the final battle. They were defeated and killed by Zahard, but not before taking 50 high rankers with them. Their act of defiance inspired numerous rebel factions to spring up, wishing for an end to this Empire. And so they merged into the largest power on the Tower besides Zahard's Empire: White Wing. Their goal is simple; to kill Zahard and usher in a new age of prosperity. Zahard, crippled by the fight against END hundreds of years ago, is in hibernation, recovering. And so WW has begun to move to recruit regulars. But at the same time, while the two sides begin to fight, an ill omen has appeared. Vale, the fisherman for END has resurfaced, seemingly unharmed and even stronger than before. He has not done anything yet, aside from kill the numerous forces sent to capture him. And thus the question is asked, "Is END really back? And what do they want, as they are not allying with White Wing?" And then, as if to confirm everyone's fears... Vera, the Spear Bearer of END, also appeared at Vale's side. And which side will you choose? To fight for stability? To overthrow tyranny? Or to side with the legend? Latest activity Category:Browse